HOTD: Dead america syoc
by ilikezombies
Summary: henry was trying to live a normal life untill it all went south this is it the american front hey guys ive got my inspiration back new chapter by nov 25th
1. Chapter 1

firsFirst I will explain the rules:

No superpowers that means no psychic abilities or stuff like that (skills like free running are aloud).

No Swiss army knife characters knowing an insane amount of skills.

If you want your character to have a certain weapon in the preferred weapon section the weapon must be available to the local populace (no bazookas, flamethrowers, m16-a1 to a4s,ar-15 is allowed). I will research the gun to make Shure it is available also state whether or not they own it beforehand I don't think a teenager would own a weapon un less it's got something to do with sports or something.

Minimum age is 15 maximum is 25

Only two characters per author.

Now my character and the form will be below it.

Name: Henry White

Age: 14

Hair color: Brown

Height: 5'9

Weight: 100 lbs :

Scars or piercings: None

Occupation: student

Other:

Bra size (only applies to girl characters kind of obvious and if there is a pervy character):

Nickname: Ice

Ethnicity; white/American

Personality: Henry is very calm cool and collected he is emotionally scarred from a problem with the family when he was younger. He is desensitized to blood and gore from watching his father brutally beat his mother and killing his father when he was younger. He loves rock and roll music and basket ball he also loves fighting.

History: Henry was a very friendly boy up until he was eight years old and his father lost his job. Two years after that his father brutally beat his mother to death and Henry killed his father shortly after.

Strengths: doesn't care about blood and has great upper body strength

Likes: chocolate, basketball, fighting, and music.

Dislikes: bugs, know it all's

Family:

Mother: Amy White (deceased)

Father: john white (deceased)

Normal: black t-shirt, knee cut denim shorts and black sneakers

Sleep wear: no shoes and no shirt sleeps with shorts on

Preferred weapon: a colt m1911 pistol owned by his father

Love interest: I want to leave this up to you guys I'm not very good with making girl characters

Any thing else: nope

So that's about it please leave your submissions in the reviews I'm only taking 8-9 characters.

Name:

Age:

Hair color:

Height:

Weight:

Scars or piercings:

Occupation:

Other:

Bra size:

Nickname:

Ethnicity:

Personality:

History:

Strengths:

Likes;

Dislikes:

Family:

Normal clothes:

Sleep wear:

preferred weapon:

Love interest:

What does your character think of Henry:


	2. Chapter 2 oc picking time

Alright guys here it is the characters that will be in the dark yet exciting world.

First up, Arei daseki a female age 15

Next is Damien Lombardi a male age 19

Peter Stanford a male age 19

Hailey morga cook female age 17

Jack seth carver- azazel four (long name) a male age 16

Lexia elington female age unkown (if you could just message me her age you forgot that as well)

Skyler boycea female age 15

Katherine Mitchell female age 20

And lastly colton hale male age 18

And so this is it there were a lot of good characters and I wanted to pick some but I couldnt. I wanted to end up with a even number. that's right one of you will not survive so any way that's about it

Except please pm me this or just put it in the reviews if you want the others to see it.

What does your character think of.(please just leave yours blank)

Arei daseki:

Damien Lombardi:

Peter standford:

Hailey morgan cook:

Jack seth carver-azazel four:

Lexia elington:

Skyler boyce:

Katherine Mitchell:

Colton hale:


	3. Chapter 3

May,1 Z day -1

"leave me alone" henry said blankly.

"Why should we" the boy said as two other pinned henry to the wall.

"Because you'll regret it later"

"I doubt that" the boy said as he kicked Henry in the stomach." Oh and isn't tomorrow when your father went psycho and killed your mom….I bet she was a whore". Henry broke free and punched the boy in the face.

"HEY YOU THINK YOU CAN PUNCH LOUIS IN THE FACE AND GET AWAY WITH IT?!" one of the boys yelled. The boy tried to punch Henry but he ducked and punched that boy twice in the ribcage twice.

Henry looked at the last boy and the boy ran down the alley. "Figures " Henry said as he walked the other way down the alley. When he got home to the apartment he shared with the occasional relative or friend he turned on the news.

"and in down town an hour ago a mass homicide was commited all the victims appeared to be shot in the head with some bite marks on them. The killer a John Davis claims that the people tried to eat him and it was in self defence. We will bring you more on this as it unfolds."

"What a bunch of crap" Henry turned off the tv. "well its late I should go to bed" said Henry as he went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

May,2 DAY Z

As henry got up and got dressed he couldn't help but have this bad feeling in his gut he just felt like something bad was going to happen today but he couldn't tell what. Being it was the anniversary of when his father had killed his mother a few years back he always felt bad on this day and he didn't usually go to school on this day either. But he just felt like he should go today because he didn't feel like staying home.

"morning Yuri" henry yelled to his neighbor as he ran down the stairs of the apartment building.

"Henry you be careful today there was those homicides yesterday and the sky's looking mighty awful today" Yuri said.

"ah Yuri your just an old navy dog looking at the sky" henry said jokingly.

"just be careful" he said laughing.

Henry couldn't help but notice Yuri was right the sky was looking redder then usual almost like when there's a big fire. Henry walked the 5 blocks to his high school. He went around the back of the school and hopped the wall because he knew teachers checked students bags and he always kept a pistol with him that was his dads for self-defense.

"you know they will catch you eventually" one of his friends said once.

"nah they wont" Henry thought to himself now.

Henry took the stairs to the roof of the school to watch the city before classes started. But there was someone up here already.

"hi there" henry said to the person leaning against the fence to stop students from suicide.

Before that person could introduce themselves henry looked up and say a uh-1h helicopter flyover head with the words marines painted on the tail rotor.

"funny I have a friend in the marines he's almost a brother to me" henry thought out loud. "wonder if that's him".

Little did he know as an explosion rocked the streets a few blocks away that it was.

May,2, DAY Z above downtown 32nd marine sniper detachment

"hey peter you got eyes on" was the call over the radio

"yeah Mitch I got em but there's more than we expected and it's a lot worse these protesters aren't normal they….oh my god" said peter

"what" said the pilot

"they just ate one of the police"

"what do you mean ate?" said the pilot

"I mean they just tore his stomach open and are eating him" peter said worried

Just then a burst came over the radio.

"sh*t here they come blow the demo charges" and as they flew over a school they saw an explosion from the charges.

"Jesus I just hope that they didn't get killed"

Again over the radio.

"Mitch I want you to bring the bird over to the town center we are evacing people out some kind of killer disease us taking over…. May god help us all".


	5. the gang is formed

When the block stopped shaking from the explosion the girl that was on the roof went from looking very cheerful as she was a second ago to having a very sad look on her face and she was crying.

" Oh no were all going die were all going die aren't we?!" she asked.

"No I don't think we're going to die" Henry said awkwardly trying to calm her down.

Just then he heard a girl screaming in the alley behind the school. It was a girl he hadn't seen before she probably didn't go to this school. A man was following her into the alley but something wasn't right he could see he was dripping blood and that his eyes had no iris just pure white. Then the girl pulled a large knife out of nowhere and stabbed the man. Henry watched in horror as the man took the blow and was still trying to get her now he knew he had to help her he just hoped the police would understand under these circumstances. He pulled the pistol a colt m1911 out of his book bag the grip was white with a cobra engraved on it. He had a friend like a brother that taught him to shoot so when he aimed it at the man and it blew his head apart covering the girls face with gore he wasn't surprised.

The crying girl was now pointing at him and yelling.

"oh my god you're a murderer aren't you!" and then she cried more.

"jeez I don't even know your name but you Shure cry a lot don't ya? Well you can either stay up here and die or come with me and… well actually I cant make any promises." He said smiling.

The smile had seemed to cheer the girl up a little. His plan was to jump down into the alley since from this part of the roof it was a one story drop. After he had lowered her down he took one last look into the main courtyard more bloody people eating the students and faculty what has this world come to since it was only an hour ago the world was normal.

When he jumped down he noticed something. The girl with the knife had started to introduce herself and he noticed.

"you're not American are you?"

"no I'm from the U.K I was visiting a friend and this happened you yanks have a helluva way of welcoming foreigners." She said

"OMG you're from the U.K that's like so cool and I love your dress!" the other girl said. She was all of a sudden very happy and cheery.

"someone's feeling better." Henry said.

"Is that a real gun?" the girl who had said her name was Lexia said.

" I don't know ask your friend here." Henry said as he was tearing a piece of a garbage bag so he could cover the mans head.

"why was he chasing you anyway?" the other girl named Skyler asked.

"don't know that explosion happened the car crashed the driver died and then that bloke came out of the alley trying to get a bite out of me." She said.

Just then they heard gun shots. Henry started to walk out of the alley towards the sound.

"Are you crazy?" Lexia asked.

"Well we have a better chance surviving in numbers so I figure the walking corpses cant shoot a gun so it's got to be someone." Henry said.

He stopped at the side gate of the school and peeked his head around the corner. There was a boy in a black sweater shooting a pistol with a cool looking knife in his other hand and a girl swinging a practice sword. They were being surrounded but it looked as if they were holding.

"Goddamn they are going to die if I don't do something." Henry whispered to himself as the two girls joined him from behind.

He leaned out and started unloading into the undead. The girl seemed a little surprised at first but then went back to whacking the undead. Henry heard a bone cracking noise and he saw that skyler had stabbed one creeping up behind him with a switch blade.

"You had that all along!" Henry yelled.

"Well yeah I didn't think it mattered." Said Skyler.

When all of the dead were dead again except for one who had been shot in the leg and was crawling Henry approached the two.

"Shall you do the honors…?" henry asked the boy pointing to the crawler.

"Names jack but you can call me hex." The boy said driving his knife into the head of the crawler who seemed to be the ROTC instructor.

"I'm Hailey you can call me hailz for short." The girl said.

Just then the doors burst open prepared to shoot another horde Henry raised his pistol but it was a girl. She had a baseball bat. Her purple sweater had more then a little blood on it. She started over to them and then slowed when she saw that henry and jack were armed.

"We're not going to shoot you." Jack said.

"Oh well that makes me so much better." She said sarcastically and finally came over to them.

"Your name?" Lexia asked.

"just call me Arei." She said

"well now that you three have introduced yourselves im Henry that's Lexia and that's Skyler." He said

Henry started eyeing a pickup truck abandoned in the street.

"My house is really close we could go there and anyone want to go in style." Henry said pointing to the truck.

He and jack ran to the truck and started working on it when Arei decided to point out.

"Wont the truck just make a lot of noise and attract more of them since we could just walk?"

"Yes but do I feel like walking crosstown to get to your guys houses later…rhetorical question no."

When Henry and Jack finished checking the truck they only had one decision to make.

"Well I'm 14 and if there's still a government or police force ill get arrested. Do you want to drive Hex?"

"I was supposed to learn next week." He said sheepishly.

"What about you Hailey?"

"I was told I'm not very good"

"DOES THE LAW REALLY APPLY IN THIS SITUATION!?" Arei yelled.

"Guess not." Henry said since he was hotwiring it he sat up and took the controls.

As he revved up the engine two people came running around the corner the guy was carrying a bat and the girl a gun.

"Oh boy." Henry said.

"Are you guys leaving the city?" The woman asked.

"That's the plan eventually I guess." Said jack.

"Can we please come with you?" The boy asked

"Shure I guess." Said Skyler

The two hopped into the back of the truck and introduced themselves as Kat and Colton or Colt for short. "Like your gun." He joked at Henry.

When they had driven three blocks they found the road was blocked an oil tanker had flip blocking the entire road.

"We can go around it besides there's a store where we can get some supplies along the way." He also leaned back so he could face Arei. "Glad we took it now?" He asked with a smirk. Arei went back to comparing baseball bats with Colton.

Henry pulled up in front of the store.

"Alright everyone be careful. They sell some clothes here too so grab something if you need." Henry said

"YAY SHOPPING!" Skyler yelled running past.

As everyone else went inside Henry hesitated at the door there was a sign in the window saying: Take what you need and god bless you. Yuri had owned this store.

Everyone else was picking up a piece of clothes or some candy or some soda. Henry jumped over the counter and got the key to the cigarrete cabinet.

"You know those are bad for your health right." Kat said.

"I think I have bigger problems in the world now." Henry said as Kat snatched them away from him.

As she walked away he could hear her whisper that he was a drug addict or something.

He walked over to Arei who was examining a nightgown.

"Didn't know you were into that stuff." Henry said with a laugh.

"I-I'm not I'm j-just looking." She said hiding it behind her.

Henry laughed and walked away. He went outside for a minute and heard a shot ring out. Then he heard a hiss noise and then a bone crack mixed with a blood spatter. Behind him was a zombie and a sniper who had now revealed himself from a pile of rubble waved at him and started towards him. The others came outside with their stuff and when Kat saw the zombie with its head blown off she almost vomited.

The sniper came over and said.

"My name is Damien can I come with you guys."

"Uh..Shure why not Damien welcome aboard." Henry said

Everyone loaded into the truck since Damien said he wouldn't need anything. They got to henrys house. They all went inside after clearing out some undead.

"Make yourselves at home I guess." Henry said.

"This is your place." Lexia said.

"Yup live here all by myself except for when peter is around." Henry said.

"Who's peter?" asked jack.

"Iam" came a voice from the door.


End file.
